The Darkness
by Charisma Brendon
Summary: PG13 - R What if Buffy had been Angel's sire?
1. Default Chapter

Rating: anywhere from PG - R depending on your views...mostly likely R  
  
Timeline: around 1775 (which means he was born around 1757 which doesn't  
  
match up with the year he was changed...accordin to Joss he was a vampire  
  
before he was born...man those future fetus's are growin' fast nowadays)  
  
Spoilers: Maybe Becoming Part 1  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you? I didn't think so.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.   
  
Summary: What if Buffy had been Angel's sire instead? What if there wasn't a  
  
curse?  
  
  
*~*~*~*Prolouge*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She watched him from the shadows. As usual. What else could she do until the  
  
time was right? She sighed impatiently and adjusted the sleeve of her dress. God  
  
how she hated the heavy, elaborate dresses she was forced to wear her to blend  
  
in. If she needed to breathe she would have been screwed. Made her miss Japan.  
  
But then she had to remember why she left. Some village priest had found her  
  
killing his daughter. She shrugged then snapped his neck.   
  
The tavern door flying open brought her out of her reverie. Out stumbled her  
  
obsession. Liam. She didn't know his last name but then nobody did. He was an  
  
enigma. A beautiful mystery. Angelic. The master had said she'd grow bored of  
  
stalking him. And he'd been right. She wanted to act on her urges. And now she  
  
had her chance. An unnecessary breath caught in her throat as he noticed her.  
  
She turned away and almost ran into an alley. She was playing coy and when he  
  
didn't come around the corner she began to wonder if it had worked. She leaned  
  
against the wall with something akin to worry. Would he follow? He's just a  
  
human, she mentally bitch-slapped herself and almost walked back the way  
  
she'd come.   
  
He chose that moment to come shuffling around the corner. She took another  
  
unneeded breath.  
  
"You really shouldn't be out at this time of night by yourself," his Irish voice  
  
slurred. She'd known he was completely drunk before he'd spoke. The smell of  
  
whiskey radiated from him.  
  
"I can take care of myself," she smiled up at his towering frame, the change  
  
in heart rate not unnoticed. She hadn't lost her touch.   
  
"Maybe I could walk you home," his chocolate-brown eyes lit up hopefully.  
  
She stepped closer to him. The movement in his throat caught her attention.  
  
"I think I'd like that," her voice soft. Seductive.   
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Sounds exciting."  
  
"It is....but it gets lonely."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"Dead," she dismissed impassively.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry....I don't anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Have you ever wanted to see the world," she looked at her feet.  
  
"I've thought about it."  
  
"I could show you the world," she offered.  
  
He looked at her, enthralled. "Really?"  
  
He watched her mouth tilt upward. "Close your eyes," she stopped in front  
  
of him.  
  
He obeyed. She took the time to smirk before her face contorted and her  
  
canines elongated.She bit into his neck carefully draining him.   
  
He gasped at the pleasureable feeling that went through him after the pain  
  
subsided. He fell to his knees with her teeth still attached to his neck.  
  
She pulled away, her features becoming less demonic more human. She  
  
dragged a nail across the side of her neck and she pulled him closer. Her eyes  
  
grew heavy when his mouth attached to her neck.  
  
He finally let go and fell over. "Come on then minion," she called to the  
  
shadows.  
  
A black-haired vampire came out and awaited instructions.  
  
"Take him to the lair."  
  
He nodded and lifted Liam up.  
  
"This is gonna be fun," she smiled and followed them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC: um....yeah 


	2. Part 1

Rating: anywhere from PG - R depending on your views...mostly likely R  
  
Timeline: around 1775 (which means he was born around 1757 which doesn't  
  
match up with the year he was changed...accordin' to Joss he was a vampire  
  
before he was born...man those future fetus's are growin' fast nowadays)  
  
Spoilers: Maybe Becoming Part 1  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you? I didn't think so.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.   
  
Summary: What if Buffy had been Angel's sire instead? What if there wasn't a  
  
curse?  
  
AN: Josette is Buffy's 1700's name. I watched Dark Shadows a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*1*~*~*~*  
  
The fireplace in the corner beside her chair did little to warm her. But then  
  
nothing did anymore. The price you pay for being dead, she mused. She leaned  
  
back in her chair and studied Liam's features carefully. He really looked like an  
  
angel. She had been waiting for him to wake up for two days, Now she was  
  
worried she had taken too much from him.  
  
He groaned and sat up.  
  
"Finally!" She stood up.  
  
His smile was feral. "You never did tell me your name."  
  
"You're right. I didn't." She turned toward the door. In an instant he was  
  
blocking her. He trailed his hand softly down her cheek.   
  
"Josette," her voice trembled slightly.  
  
"I'm hungry," his true face appeared.  
  
"I thought you might be," she took his hand and led him out the door.  
  
They walked calmly through the street, passing several people. "What about  
  
them," he asked.  
  
She sniffed the air. "No...murderers and, well, whores don't have the best  
  
blood. But virgins and priests? Pure. To a certain degree of course. Naughty little  
  
thoughts generally have an effect on the blood."  
  
A man walked passed them, gazing intently at Josette.  
  
Liam growled softly and pulled her against him. The man noticed the look of  
  
challenge in his eyes and scurried away.  
  
A soft laugh escaped her lips and she quickly covered her mouth with both  
  
hands.   
  
"Are you laughing at me," he was incredulous.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Angelus. You never seemed like the possessive  
  
type."  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"You needed a new name."  
  
"Oh, really?" He smirked.  
  
She looked over at him and grinned. "Yes."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
She pointed toward someone standing near a carriage. "Her."  
  
He walked over to the girl and pushed her against the building her carriage  
  
was beside.  
  
From across the road she could hear the faint cry of pain.  
  
The sound reassured her that she had made the right decision.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
TBC: It gets longer.......but also I'll bring in Darla, Spike, and Dru.  
  
Tomorrow is more modern and Spike & Dru get brought in. 


	3. Part 2

Rating: anywhere from PG - R depending on your views...mostly likely R  
  
Timeline: around 1775   
  
Spoilers: Maybe Becoming Part 1  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you? I didn't think so.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.   
  
Summary: What if Buffy had been Angel's sire instead? What if there wasn't a  
  
curse?  
  
AN: Josette is Buffy's 1700's name. I watched Dark Shadows a lot.  
  
An 2: Thank you for the feedback. I'm really rather glowy :)  
  
AN 3: Maybe I should explain "Josette's" relationship with Darla. Sorta like Spike's and  
  
Angelus'....'cept they like each other. To a degree.  
  
AN 4: I don't remember the exact times for Drusilla and Spike's siring, so I just guessed  
  
basically.   
*~*~*~*2*~*~*~*  
  
  
The night air hummed all around Josette as she waited for Angelus to come back from  
  
his hunting. He'd picked up the thrill of the kill sooner than she would have expected. His skill was  
  
almost frightening. The wind blew her hair around like a halo. She could feel a heartbeat coming  
  
closer to her.   
  
A slight smirk crossed her face and she began walking slowly. Her new stalker's footsteps  
  
filled her ears.  
  
She felt her anger flare as he touched her, forcefully pulling her back against him.  
  
"Well you're quite the pretty one."  
  
She turned around angrily, "And you're quite the dead one." Her smile bordered on  
  
deadly.  
  
He chuckled and before he could move her fangs were in his neck. She pulled away  
  
and spit out what little blood she had gotten from him. His hand quickly raised to cover his neck and  
  
he tried to run away. "Um....no I don't think so." She grabbed him and snapped his neck.   
  
"Damn, guess I'll have to find another one."  
  
The shadows growled behind Josette. She smirked.   
  
"Hello Darla."  
  
"How'd you know," Darla stepped out of the shadows and adjusted her hat.  
  
"Your growl has a speech impediment."  
  
"Did you change him?"   
  
"You're changing the subject and yes I did."  
  
"Will the master be pleased?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Angelus sauntered into the room of the abandoned mansion they were stationed in.  
  
The blood he'd just taken giving him artificial warmth. "Josette," he called in a sing-song tone.  
  
He heard her laughter coming from the parlor and crept silently to the door.  
  
"No really, what did you have to promise the master to convince him to let you  
  
come?"  
  
A woman's voice answered, "Just....well you already know."  
  
"Ewww."  
  
Angelus peeped through the slightly open door and saw Josette sitting with another  
  
blonde woman. From where his position he couldn't get a good look at her but from what he  
  
could see he knew she was pretty. But not like Josette. This girl had more of a black aura surrounding  
  
her whereas Josette's was gold-ish. Odd for something evil, he thought to himself.  
  
"What *have* you been up to Josette. I haven't seen you for about 60 years."  
  
"Well, Darla, I was in France for a while. But there was a bit of a riot. Then Japan,  
  
where there was almost another riot, you know maybe I should just stay inside for a long  
  
time."  
  
Darla laughed mildly. "Maybe it would be for the best."  
  
"Hi Angelus," Josette called to the door.  
  
He sauntered in and sat beside her on the red velvet chaise.  
  
Darla eyed him appreciatively. "Hello," she tried to made her voice sensual.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and eyed her in return. "Hi."  
  
Josette watched this exchange silently.  
  
"I'm Darla." She fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"I heard."  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"No, I heard Josette say your name."  
  
"Darla's my sire, so, Angelus say hello to your grandmother," Josette smirked.  
  
If looks could kill, she thought gleefully as Darla shot daggers with her eyes.  
  
"Well, it'll be morning soon," Darla stood.   
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?"  
  
Josette gaped, which was something she really never did, then sighed and pointed  
  
to a room across the hall.  
  
Darla's smile didn't reach her eyes. "And what about Angelus?"  
  
Josette leaned forward and smiled coldly. "Where do you think?"  
  
Darla turned and left the room.  
  
Josette sighed and sank back into the chaise.  
  
"Will she be with us for long," Angelus asked staring at the door.  
  
"Do you want her to be?" Josette's eyes were almost expressionless except for a  
  
hint of weariness.  
  
He turned quickly to look at Josette. "Not particularly."  
  
She gave him the first genuine smile he'd seen all night. The smile faded soon  
  
though, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"No? That's what always happens. Darla usually speeds up the process though."  
  
She frowned slightly.  
  
"Then I can't promise anything," he smirked.  
  
Her hazel eyes flashed angrily.   
  
He held up his hands. "You said it happens anyway."  
  
She stood up. "Goodnight," she didn't bother looking at him.  
  
He wondered briefly if he'd made a good decision then ran after her.  
  
She'd known he would.  
  
  
  
*** *** England, 1872 *** ***   
  
  
Angelus was draining the last of the priest's blood when someone opened the other  
  
door of the confessional booth. A pale, dark-haired girl sat on the other side.   
  
"Forgive me Father," she mumbled drawing a cross through the air in front of her.  
  
"What is your sin child," Angelus asked uncertainly, dropping the priest.  
  
"My mummy and I were walking past the mine. I told her I knew it would collapse  
  
and then it did. Mummy said that I'm evil. Cursed." Her voice trembled.  
  
"Aye, your mother is right. You are a demon. You should come to church more."  
  
She turned glassy eyes to look at him through the screen separating the two. "Yes  
  
Father." She moved to open the door.  
  
"And child," he had gotten into his role.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"God is watching."  
  
  
  
*** 2 weeks later   
  
  
Josette and Darla waited impatiently for Angelus and Drusilla to get back. They  
  
were both rather proud of the way he had mentally tortured her. Killed her family and all.  
  
Angelus glided in with Drusilla clinging to him. Josette shot Drusilla a glare and watched  
  
the younger girl let go to dance around the room.  
  
"You're late," Josette poured a glass of the brandy Darla had "bought" from a little  
  
shop.  
  
He rolled his eyes and sauntered to Josette, wrapping his arms around her  
  
mid-section and pulling her roughly against him. She gasped and leaned into him, smiling  
  
as he nuzzled her neck. She hazarded a glance at Darla and noticed the fascinated gleam  
  
in her eyes. She should have remembered about Darla's voyeuristic tendencies, but then  
  
that had been a fun month.  
  
Drusilla began whining. Darla rolled her eyes and walked toward her. "What's the  
  
matter Dru," Darla asked with mock of concern, speaking to her as if she were a child.  
  
Drusilla pointed to Angelus. "Oh," Darla said knowingly.  
  
"I'm hungry," she said, putting her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Let's go then," Angelus let go of Josette and walked to the door with Drusilla  
  
following closely behind.  
  
"Are you coming," he stopped to look at the other two.  
  
"Yes," Josette gave in and followed with Darla beside her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What about him," Josette pointed to a young blond man hurrying past them.  
  
Drusilla smiled and followed him.  
  
They all smiled at the viciousness of Drusilla's attack. Angelus frowned when she  
  
released him before he was drained. His eyes blazed when he realised she was changed  
  
the boy.  
  
  
*** ***   
  
Spike, as he'd made everyone call him, sauntered in. He was so much like Angelus  
  
it was scary. "Hello luv," he greeted Josette.  
  
She smiled at him. "How was it?"  
  
"I love the power," he stated as he inhaled his cigarette.   
  
"Good. It's always a good thing when you enjoy power. And torturing."  
  
He grinned. "Where's the poof and Dru?"  
  
"Probably out adding to the 'family'. I don't know if you've noticed or not but  
  
your Dru has an obsession about family."  
  
"I've noticed. She goes insane....-er whenever I suggest we leave."  
  
She just smiled. "Don't worry....you two'll be on your own soon."  
  
"I hope so, no offense of course."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Next we'll be skipping ahead to 1997 cause I'm impatient. 


	4. Part 3

In answer to Carrie. First off, everyone priest calls people that confess to them their  
  
"children", Second off, do you live in the 1700's? No? Then you don't know if they did  
  
or not. And don't read it if you liked Darla and Angelus better....it's that simple. Kay?  
  
Now in conclusion thank you for you're not very constructive criticism  
  
Timeline: 1997 Josette is now going by Buffy. The five of them have now separated. Dru  
  
and Spike still together naturally.   
  
AN: I started this pretty soon after I updated before so if you reviewed thank you.  
  
AN 2: I'm really uncomfortable writing kissie stuff so...I sorta recycled the "kissie"  
  
scene from another story I wrote when I wasn't quite myself.  
  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Sunnydale, California. 1997.  
  
Buffy Summers, or Josette depending on which circles you asked, walked  
  
confidently into the Bronze, pausing only to get her hand stamped by the bouncer. The  
  
dark purple dress she wore clung to her curves and she knew she had every male's  
  
attention. The thought empowered her.  
  
The music pulsed around her, the strobe lights casting rhythmic shadows over her  
  
face. She would have a headache by now if it wasn't for the lack of blood pressure. She  
  
leaned into the boy that had wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to start  
  
grinding into her. She gave in and pushed herself into him, grating her back against him.  
  
She realized how tall how much taller than her he was when she felt something she really  
  
hoped was a gun pressed against her. She turned herself around and gazed into the dark  
  
blue eyes of the human. "Do you want to get out of her," she asked pushing herself into  
  
him.  
  
He gulped then nodded and she led the way to the door.  
  
She pushed him against the wall of the alley. "What do you want," she blew into  
  
his ear.  
  
"You," he answered and tried to kiss her. She pulled away. "Nuh uh."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"You seem to have a death wish sugar," she whispered.  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
She chuckled and bit him. She took enough to kill him, then pulled away.  
  
"That's why," she walked away, leaving him to die.  
  
"Wow, that was unusually vicious," a voice said from behind her. Her steps  
  
faltered and she turned around. "Angelus?"  
  
The shadows around him melted as he emerged. "At least you remember me."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Of course I do......it's a wonder you remembered me." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why wouldn't I," he smiled sweetly. She recognized this mood. The calm  
  
before the storm.  
  
"Well the last time we saw each other you were too busy fucking Dru and  
  
Darla to notice I was leaving."  
  
"Bitter?"  
  
"Oh, not even."  
  
He momentarily looked like a lost child.  
  
"What, no witty comment? I'm disappointed in you lover."  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers back through his now-spiked hair. "I missed  
  
you," he mumbled looking at the ground.   
  
Her eyebrows rose on their own. "Really," she was skeptical.  
  
"Yes," a look oddly close to pain was in his eyes.  
  
She walked toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is really  
  
familiar," she whispered against his neck.  
  
"It is." he agreed and tightened his hold on her. She met his eyes. They stared  
  
each other down until finally Angelus surrendered and lowered his lips to hers, kissing  
  
her gently. She'd remembered Angelus as being rough, wanting the violence that  
  
accompanied being a demon. She ran her tongue lightly over his mouth, coaxing his  
  
tongue to play with hers. He obeyed, moaning softly. She pulled away, suddenly realizing  
  
where they were.  
  
"What?" He looked dazed.  
  
"Too public. Plus he's still alive," she nodded toward the boy.  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Angelus glanced around the Buffy's room. Wicker chairs, Chinese lamps, a  
  
walk-in closet. "You've really changed."  
  
"I know," she smirked and pushed him over to the chair.  
  
She sat so that she was straddling him. His kiss was different now, she  
  
noted. More intense. More like he used to be. She snuggled deeper into his arms and decided to just   
enjoy the moment. He picked her up and walked over to the bed. Before she could react he  
  
had her dress over her head and his jacket on the floor. His shirt quickly  
  
followed. He pulled her tighter against him, flesh meeting flesh.   
  
She took a deep breath when he briefly released her to kiss her  
  
neck....collarbone....the sensitive spot behind her ear. His mouth moved lower...So cold   
  
and familiar.  
  
*** *** ***  
Buffy awoke an hour later to find Angelus gone. "Figures."  
  
She glanced at the clock then decided to pin the curtains together to make sure no  
  
sunlight could get in.  
  
She made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. For the past hundred  
  
years she had tried to avoid drinking from humans. Or at least killing them if she did.  
  
Something had changed her but she wasn't entirely sure what it was.  
  
She growled lightly when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Josette? Good we need you're help. It appears as thought Angelus is in  
  
Sunnydale," the voice of Rupert Giles spoke surprisingly briskly considering it was an  
  
hour before dawn.   
  
"I know."  
  
"How'd you know," his voice shocked.  
  
"Well I can feel him. But also I saw him."  
  
"And you didn't kill him?" He wasn't angry. A part of him understood.  
  
"I couldn't. He was always my favourite." Her voice was wistful.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. But then no one could ever compare. He was so vicious. He changed  
  
though."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"He didn't try to be dominant. Granted I'm his sire but....he was more thoughtful. It  
  
isn't in his nature. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
*** ***  
  
Giles had learned to trust her by now. He'd found out all about her being a  
  
vampire when she'd helped him and Faith and had vamped out. Buffy pushed Giles' door open a few   
minutes later. "How did you know?"  
  
"Faith saw him. She said he attacked her."  
  
"Attacked? No....if he'd been really keen on killing her he would have done it."  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses. "Yes, well.."  
  
She took a deep breath. "It calms me," she answered his unspoken question.  
  
"Why do you think he's here?  
  
" 'Cause we're on the hellmouth."  
  
"Ah. Well, do you have a plan?"  
  
"Yeah....I'll just torture him."  
  
"What?"  
  
She shrugged. "It'll remind him of whose the sire. Basically put him back in line."  
  
"What if that doesn't work?"  
  
She faltered. "I'll......kill him. It's not like I have a choice.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
TBC.....does anyone besides me hate people like Carrie? You know, the type that think  
  
that it's a good idea to give crappy, useless criticism? Yeah she needs to work on her  
  
people skills. And how is Darla agressive? She was only in like.....4 episodes before she was killed off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and the song is Four Star Mary's "Fate".  
  
Angelus had spent the last hundred years searching for her. She had known that but she had   
refused to give in to the feelings he created. The sire-childe bond was strong, but she had managed to   
ignore it. She still hurt from his betrayal.   
  
She walked toward the mansion on Crawford street that she knew he would be in. He always did   
have a taste for the extravagant. She almost smiled but controlled herself and strolled through the door   
like she owned the place.  
  
She straightened her leather jacket and mentally checked her appearance. She knew the blood red   
dress would please him. That's what she was going for. It was much easier to control him when he was   
happy.   
  
As she approached the door a one of his minions opened it. "Hello Samuel."  
  
He smiled at her and opened the door further. "He was expecting you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pointed her in the direction of the study. "Angelus?"  
  
His black leather chair pivoted around to face her. He's on the phone? The bastard, she thought to   
herself and sat in the matching chair that was positioned across from his.  
  
"I'll call you back," his eyes stayed on her as he hung up the phone. "I knew you'd come. But then,   
you always do, right?" His smirk irritated her.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ. I'm here for a reason though..." she trailed off.  
  
"Which is?" He was intrigued. But then she'd always had that effect on him, he just tried really   
hard to hide it.  
  
"I want to dance."   
  
He smirked again but this time it was accompanied by the dangerous look she knew all too well.   
"Where?"  
  
"The Bronze."  
  
  
  
*** ***  
  
  
She led him through the door and onto the dance floor. Everyone watching couldn't help but   
watch them, the soft lighting illuminated them, giving the impression of an angelic purity surrounding   
them.  
  
He drew her into his arms and they began to move to the music, exhibiting unusual grace for   
teenagers. Or so Oz thought as he strummed his guitar.  
  
  
  
*~ time is healing   
  
i'm ahead  
  
find a reason once again  
  
on a wing  
  
so out of line  
  
taken in  
  
so out of time  
  
  
  
all it takes is living  
  
i want to fly  
  
  
  
i've never known fate  
  
i've never known your name  
  
i've never known fate  
  
take a moment out of time  
  
i'll be standing back behind ~*  
  
  
  
  
He felt her sigh, cold, unused air, against his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer. "I really   
missed you," she whispered.  
  
  
  
*~ I've never known fate  
  
I've never known your name  
  
I've never known fate  
  
sound the season  
  
in my head  
  
I'll be better off ...again  
  
you'd rather die this evening  
  
you would never know  
  
up ahead and far below  
  
  
  
on a wing   
  
so out of line  
  
taken in   
  
so out of time ~*  
  
  
  
She gazed into his eyes. "Are you ready to leave," he asked softly.  
  
"In a minute," they walked over to a table. She searched her mind for something to say, to   
  
explain to him why she hadn't been there when he was calling for her. She couldn't bear the different   
  
types of pain she felt coming from him.  
  
  
One of Faith's friends, Xander she remembered, walked over. "Hey," he said, attempting to   
  
smile. "Who's your friend?"  
  
She looked over at Angelus before answering. "Angel."  
  
She hoped Angelus didn't notice the look of realization in his eyes. "I'm gonna go back to   
  
Willow and Cordelia. Who knows when they'll start fighting?" He couldn't get away soon enough. Not  
  
that she blamed him.  
  
"Maybe we should go now." She tugged at Angel's hand. He complied and walked with her to   
  
the door.  
  
  
  
*~ all it takes is living  
  
I want to fly  
  
I've never known fate   
  
I've never known your name  
  
I've never known fate  
  
someone take me home   
  
get me out of here...~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xander ran into the high school library, running into Giles. "I......saw....him," he huffed out in   
between breaths.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Bronze....with...Buffy."  
  
"Oh," Giles sat down and took a sip of tea.  
  
"That's it?!?!"  
  
"Yes. She's his sire so she isn't in any danger."  
  
"Oh. Got any hot chocolate?"  
  
Giles sighed and took off his glasses. "I'll see."  
  
"Just out of curiosity....how do we know he isn't going to turn her against us?"  
  
"I trust her."  
  
"She's a vampire."  
  
"Who has saved our lives quite a few times."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
Angelus looked at her in shock. "My plan?"  
  
"Yeah...your bad-ass end-of-the-world plan that'll destroy all the humans."  
  
"Oh....I don't have one yet. I don't want to kill them all though."  
  
"Who would? They're walking meals for Hell's sake."  
  
He smiled. "Why didn't you --"  
  
She interrupted, "Hey are you hungry? We're near the college." She walked off quickly.  
  
He gave up and ran after her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
TBC: I'll try to make the next part longer. I have a critical due. 


	6. Oooh

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The song is "Dark Shines" by Muse...download it, like, right now! :P  
  
AN: Thank you for your feedback....You know...that useful kind.  
  
AN: THANK YOU!!! I am so glad someone besides me notices that her criticism was about as useful   
  
as....Joss Whedon's new show "Firefly." That show sucks.....really.  
  
  
  
  
*~ Passing by, you light up my darkest skies  
  
You'll take only seconds to draw me in.  
  
So be mine and your innocence I will consume.  
  
  
Dark shines  
  
Bringing me down  
  
Making my heart feel sore  
  
Cause it's getting...~*  
  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and tried to blend in with the mat on the floor. She had spent the last few hours   
  
training with Faith and getting her ass "kicked". She didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't that   
  
great.  
  
"C'mon B. Get up." Buffy shuddered at the nickname and pulled herself up uncertainly, trying to act at   
  
least somewhat hurt.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about this Angelus dude now," Faith threw a punch.  
  
She ducked, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything." Faith tried to sweep her legs out from under her.  
  
She jumped. "Ok."  
  
She dodged another of Faith's punches. "He's evil......end of story," she kicked Faith, holding back   
alot.  
  
"Ooof," Faith doubled over.  
  
"Oh you are such a baby...I barely touched you!"  
  
Faith gaped at her, incredulous, "Barely?!?!"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You've been holding back this whole time haven't you," she accused.  
  
"You wouldn't like me if I didn't hold back," she warned.  
  
Faith opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find something to say.  
  
"That's what I thought," Buffy took out a sword.   
  
Faith's eyes widened briefly from fear before she realized the handle was facing her. "Oh."  
  
"Can I give you a word of advice?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Avoid Angel. If he feels like it he'll kill you before you can blink."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She laughed quietly. "Who do you think taught him?"  
  
"Oh." She thought more about it. "Maybe I should hide."  
  
"I would....but you're stronger than me. Mentally, I mean. 'Cause I could so kick your ass," she   
made a face.  
  
Faith smirked. "You could try."  
  
"I'll take that as a challenge," she pulled another sword from the weapons cage.  
  
"What else should I know?" Faith lunged the sword toward Buffy's stomach.  
  
She moved. "I'll tell you when there aren't so many sharp objects around."  
  
***  
  
Faith settled into a nearby chair, drinking Giles' tea while she watched Buffy put the weapons back in   
  
the cage and lock it. She couldn't help but notice the animalistic grace and ease she moved with. She   
  
was struck by how she could senseother vampires, but not this one.   
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"You of all people?!? Older than Angelus."  
  
"Yeah, but how old is that?"  
  
"Angel's two hundred and forty-two."  
  
"Tell me about your relationship then." Faith crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"We were...close....for a long time."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He wasn't the most faithful of sorts. But then, most vampires aren't." At Faith's blank look she   
  
explained. "You see...we turn humans either to be our mate or...well to have a minion. With the mate   
  
thing, after a while the sire gets bored."  
  
"Giles never went into much detail about it."  
  
"I don't think he would know. There aren't many like me that would really stop and talk to a slayer   
  
and watcher before they kill them. Not that I have that planned or anything."  
  
"Why are you different," Faith frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"I don't really know. I've always been different. Had something of a conscience."  
  
"Didn't you kill that guy outside the Bronze?"  
  
"How did you know about that?! But, yeah. I said 'somewhat', I never said I was a Saint."  
  
Faith grinned. "What's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Killin'. Livin' forever."  
  
"Well, killing is empowering. It gives you an aldrenaline rush. And living forever? It gets boring   
  
after a few hundred years.  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
"A few hundred years. And I've had extra years to get sick of it."  
  
Faith mentally cursed.  
  
"Do you have any other plots to try to get my age out of me?"  
  
"How did you....."  
  
"It was obvious. Besides, I've been around you long enough to know when you're trying to pry."  
  
"Oh yeah."Faith had been the slayer for three years. She wouldn't have survived that long though if   
  
it hadn't been for "Buffy". Giles was the only one that knew her real name. It had been kept a secret   
  
from the rest of them. Probably because they didn't want them to research her history. She was   
  
unusually strong, even for a vampire.  
  
"Anyway, what's he like?"  
  
A wistful smile crossed her face. "He was vicious...but needy in some ways. Until Darla showed up   
  
and he made Drusilla."  
  
"I thought a vampire's 'children'," she drew quotation marks in the air. "Were all loyal to their sires."  
  
"Oh he was loyal. Well, for a while. Now I'd go as far to say he wouldn't kill me at least."  
  
"Twisted."  
  
  
***  
  
*~ Hold your hands up to your eyes again  
  
Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears  
  
So be mine and your innocence I will consume ~*  
  
He watched her from the shadows. Training with the slayer? No...that couldn't be, Angelus shook   
  
his head in disbelief. She really had changed.  
  
She sauntered out of the school building minus the weapons he'd seen. For a moment he   
  
considered killing the slayer and taking the sword. It wasn't like he had one. Instead he choose to   
  
follow his sire, hating the puppy expression he could feel replacing the scornful look he tried for.  
  
  
She stopped in front of him, turned around and waited.  
  
He walked to her and tried to stare her down. He fell to his knees at her feet, hugging her   
  
midsection.  
  
She reached out and pet him reassuringly. She smiled at the purring coming from him.   
  
She hit him as he looked up, surprised when he whimpered. "Get up," her tone was the same as the   
  
night she had changed him. He could never forget the seduction and danger present in her voice. He   
  
arose and stared at the ground, waiting for instructions.   
  
"You know where to go."  
  
He nodded and began walking with his head bent to the house she was using.  
  
She smirked and followed, thinking of all the fun she was going to have with him.  
  
***  
  
*~ Dark shines  
  
Bringing me down  
  
Making my heart feel sore  
  
'Cause it's good..  
  
You're dark shines  
  
Bringing me down  
  
Making my heart feel sore  
  
Because it's good  
  
Dark shines  
  
Bringing me down  
  
Making my heart feel sore  
  
Because it's good~*  
  
"What do you plan to do to me," Angelus hazarded a glance at her.  
  
"Punish you, of course. It's been so long since I've really hurt anybody."  
  
He smiled, happy with the thought that she hadn't been around Spike or any of the others.  
  
***  
  
TBC.... 


	7. The end

Disclaimer: Don't ever watch "Firefly". Oh...I mean not mine...and the song is "Leech" by Eve 6...it has   
nothing to do with anything...I just like it.  
  
  
Angelus gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. He stared at the floor, waiting for the next   
  
blow. It didn't come. He listened intently for any indication she was still there. He lifted his head   
  
slightly and heard the sound of the whip cracking a second before it collided with his skin. He could   
  
feel his blood flow down his back.  
  
Buffy trailed a finger across one of his gashes. She walked around to face him, sucking his blood   
  
slowly off her finger. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
He cautiously looked up. "I'm sorry?"  
  
She caressed his face and smiled. Her new mood changes shocked him. She reached for a small,   
  
clear bottle of holy water. "Should I believe that?"  
  
He looked at the bottle, then looked at her and smirked. "No," he braced himself for the pain.  
  
"You always did like pain didn't you," she dragged a holy-water drenched nail across his chest. She   
  
watched with a sense of satisfaction as his skin smoked. Leaning forward she liked the blood off the   
  
shallow wound then bit into the burn and began drinking.  
  
He gasped. God, how he hated himself at the moment. He almost wished it were Darla or Drusilla   
  
in Buffy's place. He knew they couldn't get a reaction from him and they hated that.  
  
She pulled back and he watched her tongue dart out to lick the blood from the corner of her   
  
mouth. "What?"  
  
He smirked and cocked his head, studying her.  
  
"Have you forgot that you aren't in any position to stare?"  
  
"No."  
  
She unlocked the chains. He looked at her quizzically. "You took all the fun out of it."  
  
  
*** ***  
  
*~Tell those stories to me I'm dying to hear the things you've done and seen   
  
Farfetched as they may be   
  
You strike a smile in me  
  
Your stories ring of perjury   
  
Construed with self empowering theme~*  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned against Angelus. "You betray me again and it'll be worse."  
  
"Promise?" His smirk irritated her.  
  
"That you'll be ash? Yep."  
  
"Right then."  
  
*~Suckin' on my brain your the teacher I'm the student   
  
Turning things around your story's not congruent   
  
Tabloid decoys pitiful excuses   
  
Turning things around You're turning things around.~*   
  
  
****   
The End....'til I make an alternative. Which I will.....soon. 


End file.
